


Что написано пером...

by chipsaestrella



Series: Шансы [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid OC - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella
Summary: Родители боятся, что Ана Малфой - сквиб.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Блэку за вычитку! Все ошибки, что остались, - мои и только мои))
> 
> POV Аны Малфой.

Ане Малфой семь лет, и родители думают, что она сквиб.

Ане, конечно, никто об этом не говорит, но она умеет слушать и слышит главное.  
Ана Малфой любит читать про космос, смотреть кино про космос, играть в компьютерные игры про космос.

Любимая игрушка Аны Малфой - маггловская модель международной космической станции с фигурками космонавтов внутри.

Ана пытается понять, сквиб она или нет.

Ана читает все книги про сквибов, которые может найти в родительской библиотеке, но это не помогает.

Тогда Ана ночью приходит к Джонни, приехавшему на Рождество домой, залезает к нему в кровать и трясет его за плечо.

Джонни просыпается мгновенно, и в руке его уже зажата волшебная палочка, которую он на ночь кладет под подушку.

\- Это я, - шепчет Ана, и Джонни расслабляется.

\- Извини, Ани, - говорит он, зевая, - привычка. В Хогвартсе мы иногда... подшучиваем друг над другом.

Ана предполагает, что некоторые шутки идут в комплекте с фамилией Малфой, но вполне возможно, что ей самой никогда этого не узнать. В школе, в которой Джонни учился до этого года, и в которой она будет учиться, возможно, до шестнадцати лет, прежде чем пойти в маггловский колледж, никому не было дела до его фамилии.

Она садится по-турецки спиной к стене и спрашивает:

\- Когда ты впервые почувствовал свою магию?

Джонни задумывается на секунду, потом отвечает:

\- Когда мне было четыре, и я разбил папину любимую чашку.

\- Ты ее склеил?

\- Нет, от злости на себя переколотил всю оставшуюся посуду.

Ана хихикает, закрывая рот ладонью.

Он тоже смеется.

\- Конечно, тут же появился папа и все исправил. Он был так рад, что я это сделал, что даже не стал ругаться, хотя, вообще-то, пять-шесть _репаро_ , - и вещь можно выбрасывать.

Ана, на всякий случай, запоминает про пять-шесть _репаро_ , хотя, возможно, это знание никогда ей  не пригодится.

\- А что... - начинает Джонни, и тут же обрывает сам себя: - Ты подслушивала.

\- В этом доме тонкие стены, - спокойно говорит Ана.

\- А дядя Джордж недавно усовершенствовал подслуши, - подхватывает Джонни. - Ани, я не верю, что ты сквиб.

\- Это вполне возможно, и ты это знаешь.

Джонни прикрывает глаза на мгновение.

\- Да, знаю. Но, Ани...

\- Тебе нравилось учиться в школе с магглами?

Джонни кивает.

\- Больше, чем в Хогвартсе?

Джонни застывает.

\- Я не знаю. Мне нравится учиться магии, но...

Он подтягивает коленки к подбородку, вздыхает.

\- Хотел бы я, - медленно говорит Джонни, - чтобы у нас с тобой была не такая говорящая фамилия.

Ана пожимает плечами.

\- Может быть, я, действительно, останусь среди магглов. Для них наша фамилия ничего не значит.

\- С этой точки зрения, сквибом быть не так уж и плохо, - бормочет Джонни.

\- Устал, братик? - спрашивает она.

\- Немного, сестренка, совсем немного, - отвечает он. - Давай спать.

Они засыпают под одним одеялом, обнявшись.

Рождественским утром Ана достает пергамент, перо и делит широкий лист на две половины. Слева она пишет: "Магглам нет дела до прошлого моей семьи". Справа она пишет: "Без магии жить сложно". Потом она немного грызет кончик пера.

Пишет слева: "В Хогвартсе не работают компьютеры и телевизоры". Справа: "Трансфигурация и чары гораздо веселее компьютерных игр и кино".

Слева: "Я смогу стать космонавтом". Справа: "Мама будет плакать, как тогда, когда они разговаривали с папой, а я подслушала".

\- Ана! - кричит ей мать из большой комнаты. - Ты собралась?

\- Да! - кричит она в ответ, небрежно бросает пергамент на стол и выбегает из детской.

Рождество они встречают в Норе.

Ане нравится Нора. Еще ей нравится Северус Поттер, но об этом не знает даже Джонни.

Они возвращаются домой на следующий день, нагруженные подарками, и мама заходит вслед за Аной в детскую, чтобы помочь ей аккуратно повесить вещи в шкаф. Ана, как говорит мама, "бардачница".

Пергамент с ее записями валяется на полу - наверное, снесло сквозняком со стола, когда Типпи проветривал комнату. Пергамент не скручен.

\- Вечно у тебя намусорено, - без укора в голосе говорит мама, шарит по карманам в поисках палочки, не находит ее, наклоняется.

Ана замирает.

Мама никогда бы не стала подглядывать в ее записи, но сейчас она только взглянет на бумагу и не сможет машинально не прочитать то, что там написано. Ана сама такая: с тех пор, как научилась, читает любой текст на английском, какой попадается на глаза.

Нельзя, чтобы мама это видела.

Ана не хочет, чтобы мама плакала. Особенно в Рождество.

"Это нечестно, - думает Ана. - Этого не должно быть".

Она крепко-накрепко зажмуривается.

И не видит, как Гермиона Грейнджер поднимает с пола абсолютно чистый лист пергамента.


End file.
